For an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, it is required to combine a plurality of single-pulse driving signals which are effective in a time-division manner and have different pulse widths into a multiple-pulse gate driving signal, so as to meet the need of pixel compensation. However, based on the principle of single pulses, it is very difficult to generate the multiple-pulse gate driving signal with a single unit circuit in the related art. In addition, for a large-sized OLED display panel, when a gate driver circuit is merely used to generate the single-pulse gate driving signal, more thin film transistors (TFTs) are required to drive pixels. As a result, a pixel structure of the OLED display panel will be complex and an effective light-emitting area of the OLED will be reduced.